The Outsiders: Epilouge
by booklover450
Summary: I basically did this for a writing class so it's not at it's best... Anyway, it's in Darry's POV and it's a couple of months after Johnny's and dally's death and Darry is having trouble paying the bills and Pony tries to help him but Darry refuses and instead goes to Soda. Plz, review and positive critism is welcome! (Storyline for the outsiders added cause teacher required it!)


**The Outsiders Epilogue**

Sitting here reading the newspaper, I can see my youngest brother, Ponyboy, still smiling from the note his teacher gave him.

"Can you believe it, Darry?" Ponyboy said happily.

I smiled at him. "You're greatest achievement since Mom and Dad's death."

Ponyboy redden at the compliment and I sighed gladly.

Good, I thought. Let his mind be busy with something else that doesn't have to do with Johnny or Dallas. Johnny and Dallas were two buddies of ours but it took one night for everything to go wrong. Ponyboy was running away from home with Johnny when they met a soc, or the west side rich kids. We were greasers which meant we were poorer than the middle class and the socs. Socs and greasers were always at each other; jumping each other or fighting in rumbles. Unfortunately for Johnny and Ponyboy, this soc had a grudge against them. The soc and his friends were drowning Pony, until a terrified Johnny pulled out his switchblade and killed that soc. Johnny and Ponyboy realized they were in big trouble and fled to Dallas for help. Dallas gave them money and instructions to hide in an abandon church a couple of town over. Meanwhile, Sodapop, my 17 year old kid brother, and I were worrying about Ponyboy, who was only 14 years old. We were worried that he would die and we would never see him again or if he came back, the court would separate Soda and Pony and send them to a boy's home 'cause I didn't treat them as a guardian should.

Fortunately, Soda and I heard that Ponyboy in a hospital and we rushed to his side. Apparently, the church they were in had burned down and Pony and Johnny went in to save kids who were trapped inside. Pony and Dally, who went in to save the boys, only got minor injuries but Johnny was worse. They were so severe that in a couple of days, Johnny had died from his injuries. It drove Pony crazy but not as much as it drew Dally crazy. In fact, Dally's death was actually suicide because we later figured out that the one thing Dally cared about was Johnny and when Johnny died, Dally couldn't stand it.

After Dally's death, Ponyboy started living in a vacuum, not caring about the world or anything in it. His grades were slipping and he was slowly losing himself.

It was then his English teacher gave him a second chance. If Ponyboy wrote a good thesis, his teacher would raise his grade from a D to a C. Ponyboy chose to write about that horrible week and the effect it had afterwards.

He wrote 180 pages and his English teacher was so impressed that he passed Pony with an A -.

"I can't believe he passed me with an A-!" Ponyboy said for the 100th time.

Sodapop, who was watching T.V., looked up from the screen and looked at his kid brother exasperatedly.

"We heard you the first time, Pony." He said stretching up. "I'm gonna check the mail; it's better than listening to you yap all day about your grade."

The minute Soda left, Pony turned on me.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Ponyboy asked anxiously.

I looked at him, startled. "Why would he be mad at you, little buddy?" I asked confusingly.

Ponyboy started biting his nails, which he always did whenever he's nervous.

"It's just that –– " he started but Soda came in and Pony looked at his brother frightfully and closed his mouth. I looked confusingly between my brothers because they along real well. Most of the time I would get jealous watching those two because I was their brother but they didn't really see me as that since our parent's death. I was only 21 years old but I had to grow more mature to show the court that I was responsible enough to take care of my brothers. I miss those days where simple blackmailing would make those two do anything but nowadays I have to say, 'Because I said so!' or 'you're grounded!' It had ruined the brotherly relationship that I had missed so much.

"Pony, you got a letter from your school." Soda said as he tossed me the stack of bills. Ponyboy jumped up, grabbed the letter from Sodapop and dashed into his room.

"Ponyboy! I want to see that letter!" I hollered after him.

"Hollering won't get you anywhere, Darry." Soda said.

A spark of jealously flew through me. It was another thing I couldn't let go. As much as I try to be their parent, I'm still their older brother. I find it unfair when Soda always takes Pony's side and seem to go against me. Good ol' sibling rivalry.

I got up from the couch and took the bills from Soda and took them into the kitchen to work out. I relied on Soda's paycheck from the gasoline station he worked in to pay for the electric and water bills. But as I was going through the bills, something was amiss. Every time I calculated, I was short by a couple of bucks.

"Soda! Can you come in here for a minute?!" I hollered.

"What did I tell you about hollering?" Soda said raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm in a crisis and I need your help." I said.

Sodapop raised his eyebrows again. "Can't seem to use your thick head besides growing your dark hair on?" He said as he took a seat next to me.

I fought the urge to tackle him down and showed him the dilemma. I explained how I did my calculation, mostly to reassure myself but out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Sodapop's eyes kinda glazing over.

Oh right, I thought. I had almost forgotten that Sodapop dropped out of high school so he could work full time in a gas station. In fact, he told me that math was the one subject he would never ever miss.

"So basically, we're short by a couple of bucks." Soda said flatly when I was done.

"Yeah but how––" I started but Soda raised his hand to silence me.

"Why don't we have enough money, Darry? We always seem to make ends meet before." Soda questioned.

"I used all my savings to pay for Pony's hospital and doctor bills." I replied quietly.

Both of us were silent for a second and Sodapop had a pained expression on face. But it quickly broke out into a grin.

"You've got the cleverest brother in all of Tulsa, Oklahoma right in front of you. I have some money saved for emergencies like this." He said, obviously looking pleased with himself. "In fact, I'll give you the exact amount you need right now." He said, getting up. But at the same time, Ponyboy walked in. He took a cautious step into the kitchen and gave us a searching look with those wide, green eyes of his.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked looking at Soda and I.

Soda and I glanced silently at each other and came to a mutual agreement. We wouldn't tell Ponyboy about us being short on money. He doesn't have to worry himself over something that he can't help in and it's been weeks since I actually saw a genuine smile on his face.

"Nothing, little buddy." I said with a quick smile.

He glanced at Sodapop and his face hardened. When I glanced at Soda too, I could see why he was suspicious. Soda had a guilty look on his face and wouldn't look Ponyboy in the eye. I could have killed him right then and there, but it would have given me away.

"Well, if you guys have nothing to hide," he gave both me and Soda pointed looks, "then I guess I'll go hang out with Johnny." He said.

For a second, he looked confused and then he shook his head.

"I meant Two-Bit." He corrected and walked out to hang out with another member of our gang.

The minute we heard him leaving, Soda turned on me.

"I don't like keeping him out of things." Soda said worriedly. "He has a right to know what's going on in this house."

I shook my head. "He just recovered from the shock of Johnny and Dallas' death. He shouldn't have to worry about anything else right now." I said firmly.

Soda hesitated. "I don't like the feeling of this."

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't either but there's no need to make him worry about it."

Sodapop still looked at me hesitantly and then shrugged. He got up and went to his room to get the money.

I could never have expected what was coming next. Ponyboy had come home that night with a piece of paper.

"Whatcha got, little buddy?" I asked absent-mindedly while going through the bills one more time to check for mistakes.

"N-nothing, Darrel." He said nervously. I looked up from the bills.

"When did you start calling me Darrel?" I asked bewildered.

He shrugged but his eyes kept on shifting on everything but me. "Thought I might change it up a bit." He said. With that, he ran to his room and locked the door.

The minute Pony locked the door, a commotion started. Ponyboy started yelling at Soda, and from what I can hear Soda was trying to calm him down but Ponyboy wasn't having it. The door burst opened and Soda was shoved out of it by Ponyboy. Pony closed the door after him and locked it once again.

Soda looked at me, puzzled. "What's gotten into him?" He asked as he took a piece of chocolate cake out of the fridge.

I watched as Soda finishes the cake that we just made that morning. I thought vaguely that I should really make this family eat healthier but I was a sucker for chocolate just like my brothers.

"Soda," I said as a thought dawned on me. "The next time we have to pay for the bills, we won't have enough money to pay for them because we used up all your savings to pay for this one."

Soda started to chew more slowly. "Ponyboy probably has some spare bucks lying around and Steve owes me some money." He said without meeting my glance. I knew he was just grasping at straws and I respected him for trying but we both knew we could lose the house.

"Maybe Ponyboy could work somewhere part time." Soda said hopefully.

I thought about it but immediately banished the thought. "Ponyboy just recovered and is slowly getting back on his feet. We can't burden him with a job already." I said sadly. It really looked like we might have to move out of the house we grew up in. I felt hot tears threatening to spill out and I hastily rubbed my eyes.

"No need to give up on me so easily." Someone said softly behind us. Soda and I jumped and saw Ponyboy striding into the kitchen with a manila envelope in his hand.

"Ponyboy, I really didn't want you to know about this. You really had enough going on and I didn't want to burden you further. I'm sorry." I said pleadingly.

Ponyboy took a seat next to Soda and silently fiddled with his folder. When he finally looked up to meet my gaze, I was surprised to see so much pain and guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Darry. I've been hiding a few things myself that I've been meaning to tell you. "He said guilty. He opened his folder and pulled out something that looked like a check and handed it to me. Curious, I took it and started reading it.

I nearly fainted.

It was a check made out to "Mr. Ponyboy Michael Curtis" and the amount was enough to keep this house running for two months!

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, where in this almighty world did you get this kinda money?!" I hollered.

Ponyboy winced and Sodapop curiously glanced at the check and gave a low whistle. We listened intently as Pony told us the whole story.

His English teacher had loved his thesis so much that he sent a copy to his sister, who was a publisher. She too had fallen in love with Ponyboy's work and immediately gave it to her boss to read. Her boss also liked it and decided that she wanted to publish Pony's thesis for the whole world to read. She asked Ponyboy to give it a title and after much thought Ponyboy decided to name it "The Outsiders." To my shock, the first copy was published three months ago. Slowly but surely, the book was getting famous and selling in a lot more stores. This check was the money Ponyboy had gotten so far from _The Outsiders._

When Ponyboy finished, he looked at me pleadingly. "I was going to tell you Darry, honest! But you guys were so busy with your jobs and worried about the bills that I never found the time." He said sheepishly.

I crossed the room and Pony by the waist and swung his around. Soda started dancing and laughing. I didn't think anything would make me happier than what Ponyboy just told me.

"Pony, do you know what this means? I asked excitedly. "This means I could go to college or at least quit one of my jobs. I can do the things I want to do and you have the nerve to apologize to me!" I shook my head amazingly.

Ponyboy smiled, looking pleased with himself.

"I'm glad that I could help out. I've always felt like I've been a burden for you guys."

Soda and I walked over and gave him a bear hug.

"You're never a burden to us, Pony. Only a gift." Soda said softly.

Flash forward and the three of us plus Steve Randle are in a resort in Texas. Sodapop and Steve were in the pool goofing off while I sat here in a lounge chair doing a crossword puzzle. From where I am sitting, I can see Ponyboy reading books like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Darry! Come in the pool with us!" Soda hollered. I showed him the crossword and shrugged helplessly. With an eye roll, Soda swam off to the diving section.

In truth, I wasn't doing the crossword puzzle. I was thinking about how Ponyboy's book had changed our lives. I was able to quit both of my jobs and go to a local college which I had gotten a scholarship in and Ponyboy was paying the rest of my tuition. Sometimes I felt bad that Soda and Pony were the ones paying for everything but they kept reassuring me that I had sacrificed everything and now it was their turn.

Pony was the reason why we were in Texas in the first place; he thought we were working too hard and needed a break. The kid has no idea how much he's spoiling us.

Pony tried to make Soda quit his job and go back to school but Sodapop refuses to go. I think Pony still can't stand the fact that Soda is the only one who's not educated in the family. Unfortunately, Soda has to make a decision; if he goes back to school, Ponyboy would buy him the car of his choice. Pony actually got Soda into considering go back to school, a feat that I thought was impossible.

Pony's book became even more famous and they're even considering making a movie about it. Ponyboy nearly died of shock when he heard that but Soda and I encouraged him to think about it. In the meantime, he's trying to get another book of his published.

Soda was more enthusiastic about his part in the story because Pony had described him as "movie star handsome" and that he loved him more than anything else in the world. Although I had grumbled about my part in the story, especially the parts where Pony said my heart was cold and that my eyes were like "two pieces of pale blue-green ice" (Pony now reassures me that was then and this is now) I had to admit, that kid could write.

But I'm glad he's my kid brother.


End file.
